


Shore Leave

by Red



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the PWKM way back when; I think the prompt was on Part 4 if that gives you any idea of how way-back we're talking. </p><p>Edgeworth comes home with more souvenirs, and Phoenix has a good time product testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I have something for you, Wright."

Curious, Phoenix pulled back from where he'd been busy adding to the stubble-burn on the back of Miles' neck. He left his hands in the front pockets of Edgeworth's pants, though, keeping his hips pressed tight against his own. Washing curry off of cheap plastic dishes wasn't the hottest thing in the world, but when Edgeworth managed to get back in the country--well, maybe he wasn't ever going to get on the cover of "Good Parenting" for shipping Trucy off to Kurain Village for a week, but you had to make up for lost time, right?

"Is that so, Mr. Edgeworth?" he grinned and squeezed Edgeworth's thigh through his pocket, "Will I like it?"

He couldn't imagine _not_. Of the two of them, Miles had always been a little more... adventurous, he thought. Phoenix was pretty much good with what they'd been doing for the past twelve hours: nice, sensible, ordinary, marathon-style sex. It wasn't as if he didn't have an imagination, but it _did_ seem like it was always Edgeworth who was importing German dildoes and saying things like "God, yes, come on my face already," in the shower. As yet, Edgeworth had never led his dick somewhere it didn't like.

Edgeworth casually dried the plate in his hands and set it aside before twisting in Phoenix' grip. "I wonder..." he replied, smirking in that shifty way he'd always had.

"Hey, what kind of response is that?" Phoenix asked, laughing. Jeez, if Edgeworth was going to say things like that, he was going to start wondering about this whole "carte blanche" arrangement they had going.

Pulling away from Wright's grip completely, Edgeworth managed to look unnervingly serious for a moment before saying, "An honest one." But his cocky, self-assured grin was back quickly enough for Phoenix to excuse it all as a case of 'Miles is just trying to freak me out before something completely mind-blowing, yet again.'

"However..." Edgeworth nudged at him to move, and began leading the way to Phoenix' bedroom, "There is only one way to find out."

They hadn't bothered with too much in the way of clothes before dinner--Edgeworth in only his slacks and a rumpled shirt only half-buttoned, Wright in jeans and a Steel Samurai t-shirt (the latter of which Edgeworth had, earlier that day, called "ridiculous," "childish," and "entirely mood-destroying" before insisting Phoenix keep it on when he fucked him on the couch)--so it wasn't long before Edgeworth had Phoenix where he wanted him: naked and on his back. Settling into a sprawl, he lazily stroked his half-hard dick as he watched a nude Miles rifling through luggage.

"If you can restrain from groping yourself for a moment and get the lube..."

Oh, was this going to be an _extremely_ German dildo? As he grabbed the bottle off of the nightstand, Phoenix eagerly sat up and glanced at the thing in Edgeworth's hand. However, whatever crazy import it was that Edgeworth had brought with him was wrapped up too well for Phoenix to make anything out, and Edgeworth placed it well out of his reach on the mattress.

"I wish you wouldn't play the 'world's most inscrutable cool prosecutor' act in bed. Come on, what--oh, _shit_."

Miles had been kneeling between his legs, sure, but Phoenix had just been expecting some snide comment, _not_ the sudden wet heat of Miles drawing him deep into his throat--and _certainly_ not the way he pressed his tongue to drag firmly over the underside of Phoenix' cock as he went down. Despite the promise of whatever was wrapped up beside them, Edgeworth definitely wasn't holding back, pulling out every trick he'd learned in these last six years to bring Wright quickly to the edge.

"I..." Damn, Edgeworth only pressed his tongue against the slit like that when he _really_ wanted to drive Phoenix insane. "Ah, wow, not like I'm _complaining_ , but what about my... god, that's amazing... souvenir?"

This _had_ to be part of the plan. Miles didn't bother to answer: instead, as Phoenix drew a shaky hand through his silvery hair, he made a low hum of approval and lowered his head back down. Phoenix gasped as Miles swallowed him lazily and nudged the back of his thighs in clear encouragement.

The great, internationally-famous Prosecutor Edgeworth may have a maddening and seemingly limitless sex drive, and an almost frightening amount of sexual creativity, but he was usually as fastidious with sex as he was with anything else. The fact that Miles wanted (or needed) to have control in their sex life was just something that Phoenix had to accept early on. Not like it was any hardship for him--he was a laid-back guy, he could screw someone in the back of a luxury rental car if they _really_ needed it--but it did mean that there were a few things Miles would almost never do.

And holding his mouth slack and letting Phoenix take charge during one of his blowjobs was really, really high up on that list. Phoenix might be curious about whatever it was that Miles was being so shifty about, but he was pretty sure he wasn't _that_ curious. With a low moan, Nick threaded his fingers lightly through Edgeworth's hair, and began, at first hesitantly, to move.

Just the _sight_ of Edgeworth letting him thrust into that clever mouth was nearly enough to get Phoenix off, and between that and Edgeworth's intermittent nasal moans, his fingers pressing roughly at the backs of Nick's thighs...

He came with an astonished grunt, still bewildered with thoughts of _what the hell was that, and how can I make it happen more often?_ even as Edgeworth's throat pulsed around him. He flopped back to the mattress, and mindlessly caressed Miles' head, shoulders, arm; whatever he could reach with a minimum of effort. A few final lingering strokes of his tongue, and Edgeworth sat up. Still recovering, Phoenix shook his head as Miles wiped at his lips with the back of his hand.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ believe how insatiable you are," he muttered, not entirely intending Miles to hear.

Edgeworth smirked. "Hmph. Don't get too content, Wright. That was merely a necessary prelude to the main attraction."

With that, Edgeworth reached back to the bundle, and unwrapped it. Phoenix watched as the cloth fell away to reveal... a plastic case.

"Can I get another blowjob before you open that?"

"Please, Wright. This was a rather expensive gift," he mused, opening the case, "You could be more appreciative."

Wright was prepared for Miles' mischievous smirk. He was not prepared, however, to see an extremely unnerving foot-long stainless steel... _thing_... in Edgeworth's right hand.

"Uh, Miles? What is that?"

"If you honestly feel as if the specifics would make you more comfortable, 'this' is a 6.3mm sound produced by the Miltex Surgical Corporation."

Okay, no. While he was sure that if Miles bought it, it was a _top-of-the-line_ disturbing object, somehow the words "Miltex Surgical Corporation" weren't entirely comforting. 

Phoenix inched backwards. 

"Okay. But... Don't tell me you're thinking of putting that where I think you're thinking of putting that."

Edgeworth just shifted closer to him, but at least he put the freaky thing back down on the case. "A fine turn of phrase. But yes, I believe you do have the right idea."

Why did he have to be _that_ good at the sex voice? Phoenix was almost lulled into that this wouldn't be that bad, when whatever was left of his logical mind kicked in again. Sure, Edgeworth had a perfect win record _so far_ , but it just takes one case...

"You know, isn't this a little much? I mean, shouldn't you give me some time to, well, get prepared for this?"

"Since when do _you_ need time to get prepared for something?"

"This isn't just some poker game we're talking about!"

"That wasn't exactly what I was referring to, but..."

"Well, it sounded a little better than saying, 'This isn't just some murder case we're talking about!'"

Edgeworth nuzzled at Phoenix's stubbled jaw. "A little, yes." He kissed lightly across to Phoenix's ear, and bit the lobe lightly.

"I assure you, Wright," he whispered roughly, "While I realize this may seem unusual, the sensations it provides are very... uniquely pleasurable."

Phoenix relaxed a little. "I still wish you'd notify me when you're thinking of having 'unique' sex."

Edgeworth just smirked again as he shifted to sit between Phoenix' legs. "As with the past six years' worth of sexual acts in which I've failed to notify you in advance, I'm fairly certain you'll enjoy this," he said, casually picking up the lube with his left hand. Phoenix watched curiously as, with his right hand, Edgeworth gently handled Wright's cock, moving him so he could squeeze lube directly onto the slit.

He was still nervous, but watching and feeling Edgeworth, well, _manipulate_ his dick like that--he began feeling a warm rush of arousal, as well. So soon after Edgeworth had gone down on him like that, he wasn't going to get too hard for a little while yet, and it was kind of thrilling to feel Edgeworth so intent on him when he _didn't_ have an erection.

"So," he squirmed a little--it felt odd to have someone try and squeeze lube _into_ your dick instead of _onto_ it, "Don't think I didn't appreciate it, but why was the blowjob earlier 'necessary'?"

Apparently satisfied with his work, Edgeworth sat back up, but kept holding Phoenix' dick loosely in his hand.

"Simple anatomy, Wright. Either you or the sound have to bend, and while I have no doubts as to your virility, I somehow think..."

Phoenix glared at him. "Please don't freak me out any more than you already have."

"Mmm, I apologize," he glanced shiftily up at Wright. "Since I'm so untrustworthy anyway, can you hold on to this for a moment?"

"Could you not refer to my dick as 'this,' either?!"

"If you are insinuating that you have a name for your penis, Wright," Edgeworth said as he turned for the sound, "I will have to reconsider this relationship of ours."

Phoenix thought of saying something snide in return, but seeing Edgeworth holding the sound again made him think better of it. He silently watched as his lover meticulously coated the metal with more lubricant. Good thing they'd pretty much chalked the sheets up as a complete loss ten hours ago, he idly thought.

As Edgeworth knelt close and carefully grasped him again, holding his dick gently upright, and as Edgeworth angled the tip of the sound towards the small opening, Phoenix swallowed nervously.

"You really think that's going to get in there?" he asked, wishing he didn't sound so much like this was his first day in court or something.

Suddenly, Phoenix was reminded who it was that taught him to glare so effectively. "Wright, you've trusted me in the past. I'm hardly going to damage anything of which I'm so fond." 

Of course he trusted Miles, but he felt like there were some things in this world a guy was just _supposed_ to be nervous about. "I'm glad that you and my completely nameless dick have such a close relationship."

"I have grown to tolerate the idiot it's attached to, as well. Now, I assure you," he said as he touched the sound to the small slit, "I'm not going to force anything to 'get in there.'"

The startled noise Phoenix made was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. As Miles had been speaking, before Phoenix could even properly panic about what was going on, the first half-inch of the sound just _slid into him_.

Edgeworth looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

Before trusting his voice, he swallowed. "Yea, uh. I just didn't think that would be that easy."

Smirking, Edgeworth carefully let the sound fall into him a slight distance more. "Yes, I know. I'm really just here to supervise matters, as it were. How do you feel?"

He shook his head. "Slightly terrified? Bizarrely turned-on? Like with enough lube, _anything_ can get anywhere?" he paused for a moment, before admitting, "I don't know, Miles, it's probably a little early to tell."

Honestly, for the moment, the sensation itself was best described as incredibly weird: it didn't hurt, but while it certainly had achieved the 'unique,' it wasn't quite to the 'pleasurable' yet.

"Well," Edgeworth said, concentrating once again on guiding the sound into him, "Let me know when you come to a conclusion."

As more of the sound slid into him, Phoenix found himself forgetting about the 'slightly terrified,' and becoming more and more strangely aroused by this whole endeavor. The sensation of the slick metal sliding in was starting to make him short of breath, but watching it happen was almost better. The more the sound went in, the more crazy and impossible and dangerously erotic the whole situation seemed; watching Edgeworth concentrate _that_ intensely on his dick was pretty hot, too.

Edgeworth seemed to take it at a deliberately slow pace, carefully teasing him along until he was sweating and looking forward to the slight advances. But after a while--the sound seeming just _way_ too far in already--he seemed to pause for an even longer while than usual.

"What--What is it?" Phoenix questioned eventually.

Grinning, Edgeworth shifted the angle at which he held Phoenix' cock, and started to gradually slide more of the metal in. "As you wanted a warning before... I thought I should tell you not to make any sudden movements."

Perplexed, Phoenix frowned down at him. "Why would I-- _oh_."

He wished he could manage even a halfway-decent moan, but for a moment, it was all he could do to _breathe_. He felt feverish; he felt like he was going to come, but that was ridiculous, he wasn't even completely _hard_...

At least Edgeworth was apparently getting enough oxygen--distantly, Phoenix could feel him panting a little against his skin. "I wish I had another hand, Wright, I'd..." he paused, in that way he always did before he said something incredibly dirty, as if working up the nerve, "I'd love to hear what sort of noises you'd make if I rubbed that from the other side, too."

" _Fuck_ , Miles!"

"I suppose I could always shove that vibrator you adore up there next time. Seeing as you're just laying there anyway, you could fuck yourself with it."

Phoenix could only manage low, desperate groan in response to that. As if the miniscule movements of the sound weren't enough, as if the mental image of doing this again while screwing himself wasn't enough, there was hearing Miles say "fuck" in that overly refined voice of his.

He reached thoughtlessly for his stiffening cock, only to have Miles block him with his arm.

"Hold it. Don't even think about it, Wright--you can't touch yourself like this."

Letting his arm fall back to the mattress, he sighed. No wonder Edgeworth had suggested this.

"Nor do I think it entirely advisable you come like this. The moment you think you can't take any more, Wright..."

"Believe me," Phoenix replied, panting as Miles continued to maddeningly shift the sound in him, "I'll--ah, Miles, I'm trying to _talk_ here--let you know."

For a short while, he continued to watch Edgeworth--his slight motions so incongruous with the sheer intensity of what Wright was feeling--but soon he began feeling that desperate edge of _too close_ , and he closed his eyes to hold out a little longer.

Not that it helped much. Every tiny movement of the sound, every caress of Edgeworth's breath on his damp skin...

Too soon, he had to place a shaky hand on Miles' left arm. He tried to think of something witty to say, but the best he could manage was to breathlessly gasp, "Okay, yeah, that's too much."

Easing back so that the metal was no longer rocking against Phoenix' prostrate, Miles waited for him to catch his breath. When Wright had calmed enough, Edgeworth readjusted his grip and began pulling the sound smoothly out.

Wright tensed and swore softly beneath him; the slow drag of the sound was jarringly like coming. By the time the sound was back on the mattress, his lover was a sweaty, panting mess.

"Weren't prepared for that, either, Wright?"

"Ugh, you win your case. Now, god, Edgeworth--"

The sheets between them were already a mess of lube, so Edgeworth slid his right hand over it before gripping Phoenix' now-hard cock, pumping him firmly. Phoenix clasped onto Edgeworth tightly and thrust in his hand, sweating as he felt Miles slide his thumb through the lube that was now dripping from his slit. It only took a few strokes before he came intensely, messily, across his stomach.

He felt as if he'd blacked out. When he could manage it, tilted his head to look up at Edgeworth.

Though he was trembling slightly from arousal, though he was panting and his face was completely flushed, Edgeworth was still calmly kneeling in front of him, trying to act completely unaffected. "I trust you're all right?"

Phoenix answered by grinning up at him and grabbing his arm. "C'mere," he said, even as he pulled Edgeworth down onto him. Miles quickly scrambled to keep himself off of the cooling mess and attempted a glare, but Phoenix had already interrupted him with a stubbly kiss. When Wright broke it off, it was to practically growl the words, "Tell me what you want," against his ear.

Edgeworth shivered. "At this moment, I think I'd embarrass myself if I did what I want."

In response, Wright slicked his own fingers in the sticky pool on his stomach, and slowly brought his legs up as he reached between them. "At this moment, does it look like I'd _care_?"

As close as he was, Edgeworth was unwilling to do much more than very lightly run a lubed hand once over himself. But after the day's previous activities--not to mention _absolutely coming his brains out_ a few minutes ago--Wright didn't need much. Edgeworth gripped him close and frantically kissed him as he pushed in. Languidly holding Miles, leisurely pressing back against his cold tongue in their kiss, it wasn't long before Phoenix felt his lover stiffen and come inside him.

Running his hands in long, gentling strokes down Miles' sweaty back, Phoenix smirked. Edgeworth had wound up slumping on his stomach, after all...

Once it seemed like Edgeworth had figured out how to breathe again--but before he remembered how much he disliked being glued to his boyfriend with bodily fluids--Phoenix ruffled his hair. "Where did you _think_ of that, anyway?"

Edgeworth groaned and ineffectively tried to push Phoenix' hand away. After a long moment, he propped himself up on his elbows to smirk down at Wright.

"Have you ever considered my many lonely nights in quiet luxury hotel rooms?"

"...Please save the shifty sex eyes and statements like _that_ for your _next_ visit, when my dick can handle it."

"Hmm. I'm disappointed that I wore you out on my first day back." Edgeworth was silent a moment more, and Phoenix waited. Any moment now--

"Ugh, _Wright_ ," he suddenly complained, pulling away with a wince. He sat up and frowned at a grinning and utterly disheveled Phoenix.

"You're a complete mess."

"Aww, I thought you liked the new look. 'Scruffy and disreputable' is in."

"I think you're confusing the words 'like' and 'tolerate,' and the phrase 'scruffy and disreputable' with 'something out of a bukkake porno.' Now come on, before you fall asleep like that," he demanded as he got off the bed. Phoenix, exhausted, tried to roll over. He was too tired to make fun of Edgeworth's apparent video rental habits, much less take a stupid shower.

"Look, either we can take a shower now, or I can go over you with a wire brush in the morning."

Phoenix sighed as he slowly sat up. Even if he was wiped out, he really didn't want to tempt Edgeworth with getting even _more_ metal near his groin...

Edgeworth crossed his arms as he watched Phoenix sluggishly move. Really, this was going to take all night.

"Would it be helpful if I promised to wash you tonight?"

Standing up a little unsteadily, Phoenix yawned. "I hope it's without any kitchen tools, but at this rate, you're going to have to."

Miles smirked. "Then I give you my word that I'll do a _very_ thorough job."

Phoenix just sighed, and followed him to the bathroom. After all, he could always _hope_ he'd survive this week.


End file.
